


Make It Up to You

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: A Modern AU setting where the Vinsmokes owned GERMA, also known as Genetical Engineering and Radioactive Machineries Association. They are known as the Moguls of Science and Technology. On the other hand, Cosette works as head chef with her side career as a food critique. One day, she was dining with Reiju at Baratie for her critique assignment and Niji was upset at this.
Relationships: Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Make It Up to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrainer_alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/gifts).



> This is a commission work for my fellow Niji-obsessed and a fellow NijiCose shipper, @pkmntrainer_lex from Twitter!

Niji drove back from the meeting at their family’s business company, GERMA, also known as Genetical Engineering and Radioactive Machineries Association. Their family is being known as the Moguls of Advance Science and Technology and their faces had been on every business and science magazines. Not surprising that with their attractive looks, they have been on the covers of several fashion and lifestyle magazines.

Niji’s phone rang for a call minutes later, “Where are you? You’re going to be late for the exhibit!” his sister, Reiju, was impatient on the other line.

“I’m on my way, I’m just stuck in a fucking traffic jam,” he pounds his horn like the rest of the vehicles surrounding him as his knuckles turn white grasping the steering wheel.

“Fine, just find an alternative route to get here as soon as possible. The press is about to start,” she reminded him, and he immediately turns off his phone.

As soon as the traffic went smoothly, and Niji rushed and passed by the vehicles slowing him down. He was aware of the speed limit, so he revved his car to the maximum. He cursed under his breath when he finally arrived as he gives the valet a huge tip to park his car. One by one, journalists swarmed him as he walked through the exhibit, asking him questions from left and right.

“Is it true that the GERMA has been developing clones for military advancement for the government?”

“Are you aware of the ethical issues regarding on your project?”

“What happens to the clones when there is no war?”

Niji rolled his eyes under his lenses from these questions, “My family is aware of what they are doing as we have been in the industry for generations. We will try to answer your questions later at the press conference,” he puts up a fake smile to the flashing lights and went into the exhibit and he was later being pulled by someone.

“Great! You’re finally here! Ichiji almost lost it waiting for you,” Reiju drags her brother near the mingling businessmen with their eldest brother.

“Ah, there he is,” Ichiji pointed his glass to the newly arrived Niji as the rest smiled and offered their hands for a handshake.

“It’s great to see you again, Niji,” one of them said

“A fine lad you are, now that you’re one of the pioneers in Cloning of the Century.”

“Haven’t you made a partnership with the Caesar’s Lab? I heard the guy’s have the same prowess as you!”

Ichiji placed his glassed on the tray held by the wandering waiter, “Oh, but not as advanced as we are,” he simpered.

“Ha! I like your confidence, Mr. Vinsmoke.” One of the gentlemen guffawed.  
If there’s one thing that Niji hates right now, it's socializing. He's not much of a revel person and everyone in his family knows that; but he is known for mingling with the ladies. But, those mingling have been declined since he was dating a food critique and cuisine chef, Cosette. 

She is the right woman for him; she's not in the spotlight, but she is surrounded by people who loved her delish, palatable meals and being invited to different 5-star restaurants to give reviews and critique to their menus. Giving her non-celebrity profile, Niji was able to keep their relationship private.

"Niji, it's time," Reiju reminded him about the press conference. He complied as he stood on the podium and began with the briefing on the company's pioneering projects. The conference took two hours of flashing lights and asking questions. Niji felt exhausted right afterwards and ignored the follow-ups ambush interviews and immediately called his car to drive home.

His phone read 7:30 PM in his screen and cursed under his breath. Niji drove irritatingly because of the inquiries he received and because of the ethical issues that the GERMA is facing. His fingers gripped on the stirring wheel as he revved the motor's speed.

His phone beeped for a message but his eyes averted to the road and focused driving. It beep again for a second time, but he ignores it again. Seconds later, his phone finally rang for a call and he answer it with his Bluetooth earphone on his left ear.

"What?" His tone sounded annoyed.

"Wow, that doesn't sound like you had a good day,"

Niji grunted, "You think?! Reiju, look, I'm driving, okay? Now tell me what the hell do you want?"

"I kept texting you that why did you leave your impatient ass so early. I was about to invite you over dinner at Baratie."

"I don't have time to eat at Sanji's God-forsaken restaurant," he furrowed.

"Just so you know, Cosette will be there to critique the special menu for this summer," Reiju teased.

Niji drummed his fingers on the wheel thinking whether to attend or not. No good vibes came out from Sanji ever since he separate ways from the Vinsmokes; well, except for Reiju.

"I'm not coming, tell Cosette I'll just eat dinner at home," he answered with a sigh.

"Mm 'kay,"

* * *

"Is he coming?" Cosette asked while reading the menu on her hands. Reiju answered her with a smile, biting her lips, and shook her head.

"Oh," she mouthed. "The press didn't go well, is it?" 

"You can say that again," Reiju scoffed. "The questions that our company has been receiving will give you a total headache."

"Excuse me mademoiselles, have you decided what to have for tonight?" their special waiter, Sanji asked.

"Ooh, I want…”Reiju traced her finger on the menu, “…for you to surprise me!” She winked at him and clasped the menu in her hands.“Oh, and whatever she’ll critic for tonight,”

“That would be like parts of the menu,” Sanji smiled in return and turns to Cosette, “I know you’ll write us good, right?”

“Then surprise me,”she smiled.

“With pleasure!” Sanji took their menus and gladly went to the kitchen.

“Since when will you guys go out in public?” Reiju asked out of nowhere.

“Wh-what?”

“You and my brother, silly!” She eyed Cosette widely, “Oh, don’t worry, I haven’t told the rest of my brothers about you two, including…” her heads point to the kitchen.

“Oh,” Cosette started. “I think it would be the best if we lie-low a bit. Especially that your family are have, uh, high profiles and, to be honest with you, I don’t want to be swarmed by people with cameras, pens, or even a microphone in their hands,” she chewed on her lips as she finished.

“Yep, that’s our world,” Reiju sighed, “And don’t get me started with the paparazzis!” she rolled her eyes as Cosette laughed.

* * *

Niji opened their two-door fridge to prepare himself a meal; it was almost empty. What was left in there were: a bag of sliced bread, a box of orange juice, a few leftovers of Kani Sandwich, and a vegetable salad. There was a stock of raw meat in the fridge, and a few vegetables, but there was no way in hell he does know how to cook. He grunted as he reached for the sandwich and the salad and searched for his favorite scotch at the bar. He thought that they should hire a helper in the household since he can’t just go out in the public.

He stood at the counter eating his “Depressed Meal” and poured his scotch full on his glass. He was not just exhausted about the press lately, but he was also annoyed the fact his sister and his Cosette had dined to his brother’s good-for-nothing restaurant. And there was a fact that Cosette admitted one time that she had been infatuated with Sanji, which ticks the fuck out of him; but, Niji is a matured man. They don’t have time to brawl on each other just because of family issues.

A few minutes later a car sounded a horn by his house and he immediately opened the door. He watches Cosette waved goodbye to his sister and his sister waved back at him before she drove away.

“How’s dinner?” he asked as he closes the door behind them.

“Oh, it was fine—”

“Of course it was. That’s why it’s fine dining,” he deadpans and Cosette tilted her head at him.

“D-Did you have your dinner?” she asked as she watched him went upstairs. She noticed the empty plates of their leftovers and the opened bottle of scotch. Cosette sighed in discontentment, she didn’t expect that they would be home this late at 11:30 and she understands why Niji is so upset with her. But the fact that he stay up late for her made her grateful. She thought that it was too late to make dinner for him. She found Niji was already in bed, turning his back on her side of the bed. She sighs and she changes back into her clothes and took a shower before she lays herself on their bed.

“I-I’m sorry, Niji. Are you mad at me?” she whispered.

It took a few seconds before he answered, “I’m too tired to be mad at you right now,” he grunted softly.

“I’m sorry,” she turns her body to him “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise,” she didn’t get a response but she propped an elbow and kissed his cheek before she finally went back to sleep.

* * *

Cosette woke up because of the blinding light from the window only to find that the other side was empty. She looked at the clock and it read 9 AM.

_Damn it!_

Her deadline of her critic is at ten on the dot; she immediately kicks her blankets and searched for her laptop and flips it open to write. Her head was still groggy from her sleep and she was unable to think properly where to start.

“What you got there?,” Niji stood by the door frame with his cup of coffee.

“I have a deadline by ten for my restaurant critique, Niji,” her tone sounded almost annoyed. 

“Well, you shouldn’t have to stay all night for a dinner at that goddamn restaurant,” he spat and waited impatiently on the bed as he finished his coffee while reading the updates on his phone on their bed.

“Cooking is not just my career, and you know that,” her fingers tap on the keyboard aggressively as the monitor reflects in her eyes. Niji watches her getting all focused at her work for these past few months. He maybe one of the famous Vinsmoke siblings managing their family business, but he had been procrastinating and let his siblings do their job in their company. Niji counted the days since their last sex and it had been three months because of their careers and such. 

“Don’t’ you have your business to attend to?” she called while still typing. 

“Yes, and it’s confidential,” he scoffed, “Even from you,”

“I’m not a journalist.”

“I know. Being a food critic is just your side career,” he grunted and approaches her desk.

“And…Sent!” Cosette stretches her arms and legs after her rushed work.

“ _Being served and waited by the head chef is the most courteous thing that happened that night._ ” Niji read and cocked his brow at her, “You’re reviewing the food they serve, and not the one who’s serving, right?”

“What? I’m just telling how good their service is,” she defended as Niji continues to scroll down to read. 

“Oh, look at that, ‘It’s dishes look mouthwatering at first sight and their sauces is something that one couldn’t missed with,’?” he eyed her, "Someone needs to review their grammar,”

“I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten my breakfast yet. Grammar didn’t bother me.” She stood as she placed a lazy kiss on his cheek.

“No,” he stopped her exiting the door, “You promised last night you’ll make it up to me,” he sat on her desk and made her sit on his lap, facing him.

“Niji, I just woke up! I haven’t even brushed my teeth,” she tried to avert her mouth from him.

“That doesn’t stop me,” he started trailing kisses on her cheek, to the back of her ear, then down on her neck. She bit her lip at the ticking sensation and grips on his shoulders. He paused to kiss her lips softly; she was anxious at first but she finally complied to him as he started to open their mouths to kiss her deeper. Her hands were unaware that she was running them on his chest as her fingers teased his nipples with his shirt on. He moaned at the sensation as he paused to carry her to bed and starts undressing his shirt. 

“You have no idea how I’ve fucking missed this,” he purred on her ear and bit her neck playfully. He took her wrists and placed them above her head. Niji then took his necktie from the drawer on the table lamp and ties her up on the headboard while kissing her. He took another pillow to cover eyes and it was placed under her tied arms to secure them in place

“Keep them like that,” he starts kissing her chest while pushing her shirt up. He was thankful that girls don’t sleep with their bras on as he adored her soft and plumped breasts. He gave equal treatment to each as he sucked and licked on them both. His tongue lashed on her perked nipples while he sucked at them and playfully chews on them that finally made her whimpered.  
He smiled at her reaction as he proceeds to pull down her underwear to do his business. He gave both of her inner thighs kisses before his mouth finally meets her already-wet pussy. He spreads her lips wide to reveal her throbbing clit as his tongue finally did the work. His mouth was pressed against her to suck her as his tongue continues to lick her slit up to her clit. 

Her legs started to moved but Niji placed them on his shoulder; he finally inserted his fingers into her and starts in a slow pace, until his suction and tongue began to increase in speed and his fingers began to pump her cunt aggressively. Cosette’s continuous moaning and calling his name followed while she was in the brink of her first orgasm as her breasts were heaving.

“What? What?” Niji did not stop fucking her with his fingers while stimulating her clit with his other hand. She squealed as she arched her back from her release. He pulled down his pants and positioned his cock right in front of her face. He pushed his tip on her lips as she kissed him before licking his head. He groaned at her as he removed the pillow on her head and starts to switch to a comfortable position before he fucks her mouth.

“Take it… take it…” She gags often from the deepthroat for a minute as she drools on his cock at the same time. 

Niji removes the tie from her wrists and before kissing her and rubs her pussy with his aching rod. He was teasing her while hitting the clit with his tip for a few times as Cosette whimpered impatiently.

“Tell me what you want, Little One,” he finally mentioned her pet name after a very long time. 

She swallowed from the long, untold moniker of hers before she replied, “I want it in,”

“The _what_?” he demanded.

“I want your cock inside to fuck me…” she breathed and gasped from his sudden full penetration. Her eyes widen as she almost forgot how big he was when he’s filling her.

He pulled her ass up for better access on her pussy as she supports them while holding her legs. His hips were moving in a stable rhythm while playing her clit with his thumb as she reacted rolling her eyes back.  
His pace increased in speed and even adds grinding deeper inside her while fucking her hard. He bends down for a kiss to muffle her loud moaning then shifts to tongue kiss.

“Oh my God… Niji!” she gritted at him before he could pull out without a word and went away to get something from their cabinet. Cosette was too tired to ask but she was surprised when he showed her a vibrating, non-phallic, rabbit dildo. 

“I bought this last week and I wanted to give it a try,” he turns on the vibrator to its highest speed before he inserts it inside her pussy. His cock switched holes and began fucking her ass. Her body trembles at the vibration as Niji’s hand and cock were doing both her holes at the same time; and to add more stimulation, he also worked on her clit making her scream his name and begged to stop.

He flips her over and positioned her in all-fours. He pulled her ass up and pushed her body down and began to fuck her from behind.

“Hold this and fuck yourself,” he instructed and she obeyed. She followed Niji’s rhythm as she fucks herself with a dildo. The clit stimulator of the dildo kept hitting her button as her eyes remained rolled back and gripped the sheets until they were all out of place.

Her second orgasm was about to hit her, “N-Niji! Ah! Please, I can’t!”

“Yes, cum for me, Cosette… Cum for me,” he kept pounding her until she lets out her orgasm and dropped her trembling body on the bed. Nij soothes her as she helped her rubbing her back and pussy at the same time. He lets Cosette lay on his chest as he runs his hand on her hair and kissing her to ease her trembling.

“I think I’ll skip breakfast,” she murmured on his chest.

“Good. Because I didn’t make any.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are familiar that Cosette's name means "Little Thing" right? I just used that reference for her pet name as "Little One". Anyways, if you guys want me to write you a fic, drop a DM from my twitter, @GestOPPA for a commission! 💖 Prices are listed on my pinned tweet. Have a nice day and always stay safe!


End file.
